


On The Right Way

by AbbyWinchester8379



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379
Summary: Hirtelen és váratlan ötlettől vezérelve született meg az első Sam&Reader párosítású történetem.És hát nem is mondanék mást, csak remélem, hogy tetszik majd nektek :)Jó olvasást ♥





	On The Right Way

* * *

_A sors akkor állít minket nagy döntések elé, amikor a legkevésbé sem számítunk rá._  
_Ilyenkor derül ki, elég bátrak vagyunk-e, hogy megváltoztassuk az életünket._  
_Ilyenkor nem tehetünk úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna,_  
_és nem hivatkozhatunk arra, hogy még nem vagyunk felkészülve a döntésre._  
_A próba nem vár._  
_Az élet nem néz hátra._  
_~ Paulo Coelho ~_

* * *

  
\- Most… - haboztam.  
Mind a ketten rám néztek. Ahogy rám nézett, megfeszült egy kissé.

__

Idegességemben a csuklómra húztam a felsőm ujját. Semmi hang nem jött ki a számon.  
\- Ha már tudod, hogy mit akarsz, akkor jelentkezz - mondta, azzal egyedül hagyott a testvérével. Hangtalanul álltunk egymás előtt. Szerettem volna elmenni, de nem volt hozzá elég erőm.  
\- Nem űzheted tovább a struccpolitikát, mint eddig. Nem menekülhetsz el örökké előle. Erről beszélnetek kell - szögezte le.  
\- Én… - alig tudtam megszólalni.- Állandóan rólad beszél, reggeltől estig. Veled akar lenni. De ha te nem, akkor távozhatsz is. Ott az ajtó - mutatott a bejárat felé.

__

\- Adjatok időt. Kérlek. Mondd meg neki, hogy hamarosan választ mondok - közöltem vele.  
\- Elmehetsz innen, de ha úgy döntesz, nem látod őt soha többé.

 

~~~

 

(Pár hét után)  
  
Egy hangos ajtóbecsapást hallottam.  
Megérkezett.  
Tudtam, tisztáznunk kell pár dolgot. Fogtam magam, felkeltem az ágyamról: lesétáltam a nappaliba. Ahogy befordultam, megláttam félhosszú barna haját. Nagyot sóhajtva közeledtem a kanapéhoz, ahol helyet foglalt. Észrevette, hogy mögötte vagyok, mert azonnal megfordult.- Szia - üdvözölt, és egy ártatlan mosoly kíséretében felállt az ülőalkalmatosságról, elém állt.  
Két nappal korábban felhívott. Kérlelt: engedjem meg, hogy feljöjjön hozzám. Mert beszélni akart velem. Nekem is volt mondanivalóm a számára, így hát beleegyeztem. És most itt volt nálam.- Szia - válaszoltam, és nem is nézve rá. Leültem a helye mellé.  
Követett.  
\- Figyelj, én… - fordult felém.- Mégis ezt hogy képzelted, azok után, amit tettél?  
Nem válaszolt, rám emelte a szemeit.  
Vedd le rólam azokat az átkozott gyönyörű szemeidet. Azok varázsoltak el már legelőször is… Lassan több, mint hét éve - kiskutyás tekintettel meredt - Ne, ne nézz így rám.- Nagyon sajnálom, amit tettem - válaszolta őszintén, közeledni próbált. Hátrébb ültem.  
\- Nem teheted meg, hogy úgy jössz vissza hozzám, mint ha mi sem történt volna. Nem teheted, érted? - háborodtam fel - Összeismerkedünk. Alig beszélgettünk és semmi előjel nélkül azt mondtad az egyik éjjel, hogy szeretsz. Én meg, mint az őrült, szó szerint futottam hozzád, hiszen én is így éreztem - emlékeztetem - Majd pár hónappal később bejelentetted, hogy ez nekünk így nem fog működni, mert el kell költöznöd a munkád miatt. Szakítottunk. Próbáltam talpra állni Nélküled. Ami sikerült is, de... - elhalkultam, mert nem hittem, hogy elviselné, amit közölni szeretnék vele.  
\- De? - kérdezte vissza.  
Ismertem. Pontosan tudta, hogy a legőszintébb leszek vele - ami, a legkeményebb fegyverem - és ő készen állt arra, hogy megnyíljak, bármit is mondok neki.  
\- De akárhányszor visszatértél, én ugyanabba az állapotba kerültem vissza, amiben akkor voltam. Nem tudom, hogy megbízhatok-e újra benned - válaszoltam.  
Szótlanul ült mellettem. Felém fordult. 

__

Várta, hogy fejtsem ki az okokat. Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd belekezdtem.  
 - Sam, én… - próbáltam folytatni az előbb elkezdett mondatom. Nem állított meg, így folytattam - Apám a kezdetektől fogva hazudott nekem. Amikor kérdőre vontam, mást okolt a saját hibáiért. Csalódtam benne. Megfogadtam, hogy sosem engedek közel magamhoz olyan férfit, aki arra nem méltó. Mert mégis minek valakit a közeledbe engedned, ha váratlanul tőrt szúrhat a szívedbe? Próbáltam távol tartani magam azoktól a férfiaktól, akikkel beszélő viszonyban voltam, mert nem akartam, hogy több is legyen köztünk puszta barátságnál. Viszont eközben nem akartam mást, csak egy személyt, a másik felemet, aki úgy harcol értem, ahogyan én őérte. Ebben a kettősségben éltem, éveken át. De amikor már végleg kezdtem feladni, hogy társat találjak magamnak, te megjelentél. Minden egyes percet éreztem veled, de el kellett menj. Amikor kimondtam, hogy vége, nem akartam tovább semmilyen nehézséget, de a szívfájdalmat, ami ezek után a magánnyal együtt járt, talán jobban elviseltem, mint magát azt a tényt, hogy nem vagyok jó senkinek. Hogy annak ellenére, hogy amiket mondtál nekem, mégsem vagyok elég jó neked. Tudod, felállhatsz törött kezekkel a padlóról, és élhetsz tovább rosszul beforrt csontokkal, de ha a szíved törik össze, az már nehezebb, hosszabb, fájdalmasabb procedúra, mint a fizikai fájdalom enyhítése. Az sem segített a dolgon, hogy nagyon elbizonytalanítottál, amikor azzal a lánnyal láttalak, közvetlenül a szakításunk után. Úgy éreztem: egy játékszer voltam a számodra, amit bármikor és bármilyen formában eldobhattál - megálltam. Nem akartam Anne-t megemlíteni, de már nem voltam ura a helyzetnek - Félek, tudod? Félek visszatérni oda, ahol egykor voltam. Félek körül járni ugyanazt az utat, amelyen régebben kerestem a reményt - képtelen voltam irányítani, hogy mit is mondok. Nem tudtam már gondolkodni sem - nem törődve azzal, hogy ezt az arcomat sosem mutattam meg neki - sírni kezdtem előtte.  
Valószínűleg sikerült ledöbbentenem, mert némán ült mellettem, egy szót sem szólt, majd felegyenesedett. De én még nem fejeztem be.  
\- Összezavartál azokkal, amiket mondtál nekem, és amiket közben tettél - álltam fel - Hinni, sőt remélni akartam, hogy te más vagy. Hogy nyugodtan rád bízhatom magam, mert meg tudsz védeni - szipogtam - Én azt hiszem, hogy mi… - nem bírtam befejezni, mert azonnal közbevágott, pedig most jött volna a lényeg az egész monológomnak:  
\- Kérlek, ne mondd ezt. Szükségem van rád. Nem veszíthetlek el.

__

Nem reagáltam erre semmit sem, csak leültem megint. Magam elé meredtem.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom - ült le mellém, mire rá néztem - Nem akartalak összetörni, egyáltalán nem volt szándékomban. De látnom kellett téged, hiányzol. Érts meg - nyúlt a kezem felé.  
Nem ellenkeztem, mire megfogta a kézfejem.  
\- Tudod, hogy szeretlek - nézett a szemembe - Csak sose mertem kimondani. Inkább elfutottam, mint mindig - őszinte fény gyúlt a szemében.  
Tanácstalanul ültem ott előtte, kezemet a kezei között hagyva. Nem tudtam, hogy hova fog ez a beszélgetés kilyukadni. Amint felfogtam, mit is mondott, lassan összeállt bennem minden.  
\- Féltél… - kerestem a megfelelő szót, és mihelyt megtaláltam, kimondtam - Féltél lehorgonyozni? - néztem rá, mint aki már tudja a választ, de tőle is hallani szeretné.  
\- Igen - helyeselt- Igen, féltem. És még most is félek, de ideje szembe néznem vele, nem gondolod? - reményteljes szemekkel meredt rám.  
Várta a válaszom. Nem tudtam, hogy mit feleljek. Lesütöttem a szemem: megdöbbentett az őszintesége. Az lehet, hogy kíméletlen vagyok, ha a helyzet úgy megkívánja, de azt sosem gondoltam, hogy pont ő lesz az én valódi tükröm. Hangosan mondta ki, amit én is mindvégig éreztem. Nem tudom, hogy mit élt át régebben, amiért ennyire fél valaki mellett elköteleződni. Viszont azzal legbelül tisztában voltam, hogy valójában én mit érzek.  
\- Sam, én… - kezdtem bele a mondanivalómba.  
Muszáj megtudnia.  
\- Szeretlek - jelentette ki.  
Még mindig nem néztem fel rá.  
\- Nézd az arcom. Úgy mondd, hazudok neked - szorította meg egy kicsit a kezem, hogy igenis figyeljek rá.  
Felemeltem a tekintetem. Mogyoróbarna színben pompázó szeme ragyogott, ahogy nézett. Elakadt a szavam, hiszen minden érzés, amit mélyen oly régóta elrejtettem magamban, hirtelen a felszínre tört, amitől megremegtem.  
\- Nem azt kérem, hogy borítsunk fátylat a múltra, csak azt, hogy bocsáss meg.  
Eltört bennem valami. Tényleg nem akartam mást… Végül erőt vettem magamon: megnyíltam.  
\- Őszinte leszek hozzád. Megbocsátok. És… - még mindig nem bírtam kimondani, amit el akartam.  
De ha ezt az utat választottam a legutóbbi jelentkezésekor - ha ebben teljes mértékben rászántam, hogy most megteszem - akkor mindenképpen el kellett mondanom. Viszont nem is csak magam miatt, miatta… és miattunk is.  
\- Elszeretnék mindent felejteni. Mindent, amiről úgy éreztem, hogy a kapcsolatunk „rovására” ment. Sam! - most rajta volt a sor, hogy figyeljen rám - Sam! Én hazudtam neked, amikor azt mondtam, hogy szakítsunk. Az eszem azt súgta, hogy ezt tegyem - álltam meg egy másodpercre - De a szívem teljesen mást érzett... Bármennyiszer is kapcsolatba léptem veled, az a részem, ami szeretett téged, felerősödött. Beláttam, hogy egyszerűen nem bírlak elfelejteni. Én sem akarlak elfelejteni… - halkultam el.  
Már csak egyetlen egy mondat választott el attól, amit igazán akartam. Zajtalan lett körülöttünk minden, mintha megszűnt volna a környezet. A saját gondolatainkba merültünk.  
\- Azt szeretném, ha újrakezdenénk - törtem meg a néma csendet hirtelen.  
Úgy pillantott rám, mintha valami nagyon régóta megoldatlan üggyel kapcsolatos tényt közöltem volna vele, amivel az máris megoldódott. Szerelmes tekintetével végig mért: alig észrevehető mosoly jelent meg a szája sarkában.  
\- Komolyan mondod? - kérdezte.  
Nem hitte el, hogy ezt mondtam.  
\- Igen, teljesen komolyan. Újra szeretném kezdeni. Nem akarlak elveszíteni. Még mindig szeretlek - kimondtam. Mérhetetlenül jó érzés volt hallani, ahogy kimondtam, és egyszerre könnyű lett minden.  
Bekönnyesedett a szeme, de nem sírt. Lassan közeledett az ajkam felé, majd olyan hosszú idő elteltével, újra megcsókolt. Nem tettem mást, csak belefeledkeztem a pillanatba, és elmélyítettem a csókot. A mellkasomban vadul kalapált a szívem. Végre én is rendkívül boldog - és szerelmesebb - voltam, mint valaha. Beletúrtam a hajába, mire ő végig simított a hátamon.

 

~~~

 

\- Igen, Dean. Itt van nálam - szóltam bele a telefonba , miközben a korlátnak támaszkodva, lenéztem a földszintre - Igen, újra együtt vagyunk - mondtam határozottan.  
Mihelyt kimondtam a mondatot, felnézett rám, és nyelt egy nagyot. Elmosolyodott.

__

Ahogyan így láttam, szentül hittem benne, hogy ezentúl minden más lesz. Más lesz, mert megnyíltunk egymásnak, mert őszinték voltunk egymással. Más lesz, mert képesek vagyunk harcolni egymásért. Más lesz, mert mind a ketten szeretjük egymást.

_~~~_

_Soha sem késő - sosem késő újrakezdeni, és soha nincs késő boldognak lenni.  
~ Jane Fonda ~ _


End file.
